The objective of this study is to evaluate the immunoregulatory mechanisms involved in the recogniton of renal cell cancer. To study cellular immunoregulatory interactions we have elected to use an autologous tumor membrane lymphocyte stimulation assay as a measure of the tumor response. The involvement of the various mononuclear immunoregulatory cell populations is being investigated. A tumor lymphocyte assay has been established as a measure of immune response in patients with renal cell carcinoma. The responding lymphocyte populations in this assay appear to be T.G. lymphocytes. The response of the T.G. lymphocytes is dependent on macrophages. In addition, increasing numbers of macrophages can act as suppressor cells. Techniques have been developed for isolating lymphocytes from kidney tumors. This is accomplished by perfusing the kidneys with Sacks II solution, disaggregating the tumor cells from lymphocytes. Future efforts will be directed at looking at local and distant lymph nodes as they relate to the response of peripheral blood lymphocytes and compartmental lymphocytes within the tumor. A third aspect of the tumor is directed towards the genetic control of the immune response. To date, no efforts have been made in this direction. However, we anticipate focusing on this problem in the latter portion of the second year of this grant.